


F

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Multi, School!Fic, just: F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: F. Sometimes a letter, sometimes a grade, and sometimes life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my "spur of the moment" fics.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it.

**Mathematics – F**

And Erwin Benedikt Meyer – Goretzka has never been afraid in his life. Who would never be? He just received the **worst** of all the grades. He’s shaking, eyes wide open looking at the paper and then to his teacher, looking unimpressed at him. He slowly folds the paper with his grades and puts it in his bag then his teacher went away and to give the papers to the other students as well.

He is thinking where it had been wrong but he does not have to think deep after all. He likes math. It’s in his blood. His grandfather is an engineer so it’s a given that he’s good in Math. He also knows his vatti is not bad in math as well. The problem is that he was not listening to Mrs. Fletcher, their math teacher because he thinks she’s boring. He did not study. He spent more time in playing football and FIFA, talking to his phone or interacting in social media.

Things were a bit in his favor after school since both of his fathers will not be able to pick him up at school so he had time to think how to solve his problem…(on how to keep this a secret to his dads). So he calls his closest “friend”.

_“Hello?”_

“Julian! Where are you?” Benni asks exasperated.

_“Here in Dortmund. Just got out from school. Why?”_

“I need your help. Can you come here in Gelsenkirchen?”

_“I think I can.”_

“I’ll treat you with some Starbucks and pretzels.” Benni said, bribing his godsibling.

 _“I’ll be there within an hour.”_ Julian replied sassily.

“Thanks Jule. Bye.” And Benni hanged up.

\---

The two boys are now sitting in Starbucks sipping some frappe and eating pretzels dipped in Nutella.

“So, what was it?” Julian asked.

“Have you ever had a low grade in school and how did you deal with it?”

“Sort of. And I just told my dad.”

Benni is surprised; it is not the answer he is expecting. “And what did he say?”

“That it is okay. That I’ll just make up for the next term. And he told papa as well and he just let it slip away.” Julian casually replied then sipped on his drink but he noticed that Benni is not convinced. “It seems that you are not convinced to what I said.”

“How low were you?” Benni asks.

“A “C” in English. It’s hard you know. We’re Germans and Dad and Pops understand that. Why? How _low_ were you?” Julian asks back.

“Well…” Benni scratches his nape. “I got an F in Math? Ha ha.” Benni adds nervously smiling.

“OH. MEIN. GOTT. AN EFFFFF?!” Julian was shocked putting his frappe slowly on the table. “Everybody knows that your grandfather is an engineer and your father is good in Math!”

Benni puts both of his hands on his face. “Do you think I do not know that?” he looks again to his godsibling. “What should I do?” he asks desperately.

Julian raises his hands in surrender, “If I were you, I would come clean. Tell Uncle Leon first. But I’m telling you, he will be disappointed.”

“The hell he will be! And what about my dad?” and Julian gets and piece of pretzel and bites.

“About your dad? Well, God bless you.”

“Julian?!” and Benni has never been desperate in his life.

“What? I don’t know? You can also keep that until your next results are in?”

“I don’t think I could do it that long.”

“Then I don’t know what else. That’s all I could suggest.”

Benni slumped back in his seat in dejected and Julian pity him.

“Look Ben. Just, come clean to your dads. They will be disappointed and there will be consequences. You have to face that. That’s the bitter truth. But it will just pass. You can make up on the next tests.” Julian assures the other boy.

\---

Benni went home after bonding with his godsibling-slash-best friend. As he approaches his house, he noticed that their car has been parked and the lights were on. He gulps, his parents are already home. As he steps inside his home, he was greeted by his taller father who is watching TV in the living room.

“Hey son. Where you’ve been?”

“Uhm. I met with Julian.” Benni said smiling weakly and nervously. “Uh, where’s dad?” Benni added.

“In the laundry. You better see him now. He’s a bit “worried” that you were not home yet when we arrived.”

“Okay. I’ll just put my things in my room.”

Benni goes to his room, opens his window since the air is nice. Puts his bag on his bed and pulls out the “dreaded paper”, Looking at it intently.

“I guess I have to keep you. This is for our own good.” Benni speaks to himself.

He places the paper back to the pocket of his bag and went downstairs to say hi to his other father.

“Ben, do you have the iPad charger?” Leon asked his son as he sees him approaching the living room.

“Yeah vatti. It’s in my room.”

“Okay. I’ll just get it there. You go to your dad.”

And Benni goes to where his other father is and Leon went to his room.

Leon entered his son’s room and rummages for the charger of the gadget until he finds it. As he goes out of the room, he felt the breeze of cool and nice air…and with that he saw a folded paper blown from his son’s bag and lands on the floor. Curious, he picks and flips it open. He widens his eyes in shock, a bit of anger and disappointment.

\---

“Hi dad.” Benni greets his shorter father who is busy putting clothes in the washer.

“Oh. You’re home late.” Max commented.

“Sorry dad. I caught up with Julian.” Benni replied (nervously)

“Oh. Okay. I thought you went home by yourself after school. Next time, you give a call or text me and your vatti okay. You got me worried.” Max said and hugs is son and noticed Benni is a bit stiff. “Are you okay?” Max asks.

“Y-yeah dad. I’m fine.” Benni assures.

“Okay. Now go and prepare the dining table. We’ll gonna have dinner soon.”

Benni goes out of the laundry room to prepare dinner when his other father called him.

“Benedikt?” Leon calls gloomily flat.

Benni stops and stiffens. His taller father called him his full second name. It only means one thing, trouble. He looks up and sees his father on the stairwell looking at him with a paper in his hands.

“Come up.” Leon commands and the kid obeys.

Leon went inside his son’s room and Benni follows. When the father and son are both in, Leon lifts open the “dreaded paper” in front of his son.

“Can you explain this?” Leon asks and Benni lowers his head looking at the floor.

“I thought you know how to manage yourself with school, football and other stuffs?” Leon said sadly and his son was silent still. He sighs. “I can’t believe it. I’m disappointed right now.” And Leon starts to walk out of the room.

Benni’s eyes started to well and he apologizes, “Vatti. I-I’m s-sorry.” And Leon stops in his tracks. “Y-you’re g-g-going to tell dad, aren’t you?” Benni asks nervously but Leon walks out of the room.

\---

Dinner was one sided after that incident. Both Leon and Benni silently ate while Max did all the talking without noticing the changes in the atmosphere of their home.

The next day when Benni said his goodbyes to his fathers, Leon did not move a muscle when Benni kissed the both of them. That is when Max noticed something is wrong.

Benni was sad as he steps out of their car and goes inside the school hall. He picks his phone and texts Julian.

_Vatti found out. I apologized. He does not talk to me anymore._

Then a few minutes later his bestfriend replied.

_One way or another it will happen. Just bear with it. Don’t worry. It will pass._

_How about your dad?_

_I think he does not know yet_.

\---

And it does not take long for the other father to find out.

During dinner that night, Max opens up.

“Okay. What’s the matter with the both of you? You’re both so distant with each other since last night.” Max complained.

Leon looks at his son who looks back at him nervously and looks at his dad. He stands up in his seat and gets the paper and gives it to his dad with shaking arms. Max opens it and his eyes widened.

“Erwin Benedikt, what is this?”

Benni starts to cry. “I-I’m sorry dad. I should have studied well rather than give most of my time playing FIFA and face my phone talking to everybody.”

Max pinches his nose bridge and spoke. “I’m sorry but I have to do this.” He looks at his son and says, “You’re grounded until you make up with this. I’m going to get your PlayStation and your phone will be surrendered to your Uncle Ralf at school and to me when you get home.” Max says strongly.

Benni concededly agrees until he hears something he does not want to happen…ever.

“And you will not be playing any football matches but you are allowed to train. I will tell your Uncle Coach (Benni Höwedes).”

Benni’s eyes widened and started to whimper, “Daaad, pleeeease, not football.”

“No. You should bear with this. You made this to yourself. I thought you were better at this? I and your vatti trusted you. I will give everything back to you if you make up with this.” Max declared.

\---

That night, Benni cries silently lying down in his bed. He never felt this down before. He does not want to disappoint his parents but he did. He was in his thoughts when suddenly his bedroom door opened and someone sat on his bed.

“I know you feel bad right now but this has to happen for you to learn.” Leon started and caressed his son’s blonde curly hair. “I didn’t tell your dad because I want you to say it to him honestly and because I am trying to protect you. I’m sorry I ignored you, I should’ve never done that.” Leon added.

Benni faces his father and spoke, “It’s okay dad. I understand. It’s my mistake. I’m sorry too.” Then Benni hugs his dad and Leon hugs his son back.

\---

Benni tried to cope up with his “punishments” in the next few weeks. It really made him sad when he sits in the bleachers while his teammates were playing but he tried to suck it in. He studied well and listened to his classes especially to Mrs. Fletcher. The tests came and he did what he had to do.

And results day came and he was nervous. His teacher looked and gave him the paper and he opens it.

**Mathematics – A+**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and kudos. It will help me a lot. =D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teen troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319769) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla)




End file.
